I meet the TMNT
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: What happens when my best friend and I meet the 2012 TMNT? A/N: No matter how many times Savannah says "Been there, done that" neither of us have been to a mental institution. lol ;D
1. Chapter 1

School hadn't even started yet, but Becca and Savannah were still fangirling.

"If you get a call from the ninja turtles asking you to go to their universe, wait for me" Savannah said cheerfully.

"Okay" Becca replied, "Raph is mine, though"

"Donnie is mine!"

"Whatever. As long as I get to stare into Raph's emerald green eyes forever, I'm cool"

Savannah was about to respond when Raph broke through the window and started towards the fangirls. Becca jumped up and started singing.

 _I know you, I walked with you_

 __

 _Once upon a dream_

 __

 _I know you_

 __

 _The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 __

 _Yet I know it's true_

 __

 _That visions are seldom all they seem_

 __

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 __

 _You'll love me at once_

 __

 _The way you did once upon a dream_

 __

"Wow" Raph said, looking at Becca, "The brunette that the kraang were after is beautiful"

"Savannah, mybrain just hit a level 5000 booyakasha" Becca said, weakly, before passing out.

"What just happened?"

"She had a fangirl attack" Savannah explained.

"umm"

"Y'all have _a lot_ of fangirls. Like...a lot"

"I could have lived my whole life without knowing that"

Savannah made her innocent face before another voice sounded outside. "I think the girls the kraang were after should be in here"

Raph responded with his usual sarcasm "Really, Donnie? I hadn't figured it out"

"What happened to the brunette?"

"Fangirl attack"

"That's not a thing"

"Oh, really? I said something nice about her, and she was like 'Savannah, my brain just hit a levell 5000 booyakasha' and she passed out.

"Still doesn't make a fangirl attack a real thing" he turned to Savannah, "you and your friend need to get out of here before the kraang get you"

Savannah pointed to Becca. "She'll kill you if you try to take her before second period"

"Why? What's her second period?"

"Band!"

* * *

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Becca yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What movie?"

"Can't tell ya 'till Casey gets here"

"Darn"

"Don't worry, Donnie. I got a movie that will scare Casey outtahis mind"

"You're evil"

"I know! Ya know what we need?"

"A mental institution?"

"Been there, done that" Savannah saidfrom the spiral staircase above the couch pit.

"How do yaget up there?" Becca asked.

"Pro parkour SKILLZ!"

Becca and Donnie both gave Casey a sadistic smile when he walked in. "Who's she? And why are you two giving me that look?"

"I'm Becca. And the answer to the second question is...we need a mental institution?"

"I won't argue with that"

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting down and the movie was about to start. Becca and Savannah gave Casey a sadistic smile. "If yafreak out, Donnie gets to hit yawith my flute case, and I get to hit yawita frying pan" Becca said while taking  
her flute out of its case and handing the empty case to Donnie.

"Yes, and then I get to hang you from the spiral thingy by your underwear" Savannah made her innocent face.

* * *

"Okay, I brought another movie. This one wouldn't scare anyone outta their mind unless I got Raph addicted to film theories"

"What movie is it?" Casey asked from where he hung.

"Cars 2! And believe me, the Pixar team was off their meds for the entirety of this movie. There's even the infamous pistachio ice cream bit! And guess who does the voice of Mater!"

"I'm not gonna get to guess, am I"

"NOPE! Larry the cable guy!"

Everyone in the whole lair facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Savannah and Becca were discussing ways to torture Casey.

"I say we lock him in a closet full of rats"

"Definitely, Savannah! But we gotta get a custom lock made so no one can open the door"

"Isn't that a little too evil, Reb?"

"Yacan never get too evil when you're torturing Casey"

"And this is why we are best friends"

"Because the world couldn't handle us as sisters"

* * *

"Argh! That is supposed to be B flat! Why do I keep playing D?"

Then Raph walked in. "Why are you frustrated, Reb?"

"Only Savannah can call me Reb"

"Okay, why so frustrated, Rebecca?"

"I keep playing D when I should be playing B flat"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, and with Solo & Ensemble comig up, I really need to practice"

"How far from today?"

Becca checked the calendar on her phone. "Fair warning. Tomorrow is April fools day. Don't be surprised if you wake up wearing a pink princess dress"

"Your flute might be in the freezer"

"Yeah. Hey! Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can. I'm not Mikey"

"Well... I'm a dragon"

"Wow"

"I didn't know it was possible for your eyes to be a more neon shade of green"

* * *

Meanwhile, Savannah and Donnie were having a discussion.

"Howdo you not see that being average at everything is the best superpower?"

"Maybe because it isn't"

"What isn't what?" Mikey had just entered the room.

"Your brother says being average at everything isn't the best superpower"

"Can you fly? Is flying one of the things you're average at?"

"A few feet off the ground"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! DragonGirlLovesTMNT here! I already have this story written out in a journal, so that's why I'm about to start getting chapters out LIKE A BEAST! So, Savannah and I invented the game everyone plays in this chapter with three other girls during 4-H camp. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Racket attack!"Savannah yelled before she threw her lime green tennis racket.

"Hey! I _had_ a kneecap there" Becca said in mock pain.

"Hey, guys" Raph and Casey turned to see Leo ( **A/N: lol this is afterseason 3** ), "What are y'all playing?"

"Hey, Leo" Becca said, "It's a game Savannah and I call-"

"RACKET ATTACK!" Raph threw the red racket at Casey.

"Ow" Casey said weakly, "My unmentionables"

"Wait!" Becca yelled, "I gotta do something!" Becca slammed her racket against Casey's face.

"Wanna play?" April asked.

"Sure" Everyone was throwing rackets around until... "Racket attack!"

"Look out, Master Splinter!"

"Of course"

The ninja master caught the racket in midair. "Leonardo!"

"Yes?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Racket attack?"

* * *

"You're screwed"

"I know, Becca"

"How much trouble are ya in?"

"Well..."

"A lot"

"Yeah"

"12!"

"What?"

"The marching band number. 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12! 12!" ( **A/N: lol I said "12" twelve times** )

"Why is twelve the marching band number?"

"Yaaren't in the marching band. Yadon't know what happened"


	4. Chapter 4

"You okay, Reb?" Savannah eyed the pained expression on Becca's face.

"My face hurts"

"Why?"

"Laughing my brains out"

"Why?"

"What day is it?"

"Who did Mikey put in a fairy princess costume?"

"Take a guess"

"Oh, no! It wasn't-"

"Yes, It was"

"Princess Raphie!"

"I have an idea! Come with me! Quickly! Before Leo wakes up!"

* * *

"MIKEY!" Leo called from his doorway.

Savannah and Becca silently high fived and Becca uttered a quiet "Booyakasha"

"I didn't do that, Leo!"

"Ha, ha. 'April fools' Who else does this?"

"It's all fun and games until someone chips a reed" Becca snickered.

"I know I usually pull pranks around here, especially today, but _it wasn't me_ "

"Just remember. It's all fun and games until someone-"

"LOOSES A MOUTHPIECE!" Becca interrupted.

Leo turned to look right at Savannah and Becca, and Mikey took the opportunity to run. "Could you please get me some scissors?"

"Maybe" Becca replied.

"And I was gonna say 'looses an eye' not 'looses a mouthpiece' That's one of your band...sayings"

"Why I said 'looses a mouthpiece' and not 'chips a reed' is beyond me. Of course, O don't have an instrument that requires either. I play flute! Now this is one of my band...sayings 'I got 99 problems, but a reed ain't one of them"

 _BOOM_

 __

"MIKEY!"

"April fools?"

* * *

"What happened, D?" Savannah asked her boyfriend.

"Mikey found out what happens when you throw pure sodium into water"

"Why do you have that where Mikey can reach it?"

"Because he likes to help and usually listens"

"Okay, rephrase. Why was that stuff where Mikey could reach it on April fools day?"

"True" A smile spread across the ninja turtle's face.

"What are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting"

"I have seen every episode ever. I know your plotting face"

* * *

"Really? that was all you got?"

"Yeah! I drew a mustacheon all his little toys"

"Savannah, you need a mental institution"

"Been there, donethat"

"Really?"

"Not exactly pleasant, but they have great mac 'n cheese"

"Did you actually go to a mental institution?"

"You'll never know" ( **A/N: No, she didn't. Neither of us have been to a mental institution** )


	5. Chapter 5

It took 5 whole minutes of begging, but Leo finally let Becca and Savannah join the turtles on patrol. "Shredder and his goons right outside the lair?" Becca asked.

"Uh, oh" Donnie said.

"Hey, guys! Let's get Master Splinter so we can all settle our differences with a big game of racket attack!"

Shredder raised an eyebrow. "Racket attack?"

"It seems I've peaked your interest" she tossed a bunch of plastic tennis rackets into the air and caught one "You yell 'RACKET ATTACK' and throw a racket at someone"

Savannah snuck up behind Tiger Claw "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, RACKET ATTACK!"

Savannah laughed maniacally and threw a racket straight at Casey.

"Racket attack!" Bebop singsonged.

"Ow!" Rocksteady growled, "My unmentionables!"

"IF THEY'RE UNMENTIONABLE, THEN WHY ARE YOU MENTIONING THEM!?" Savannah and Becca yelled simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **...Five minutes later...**_

* * *

Leatherhead had grabbed Donnie by the face and was shaking him like a ragdoll. Typical.

Renet and Mona Lisa had joined the game. Raph had texted Mona Lisa, and Renet had said that "The internet said that the turtle warriors of legend had a great battle on this date with tennis rackets"

Renet and Shenigami were throwing a racket back and forth at each other, as were Becca and Mona Lisa.

Casey threw a racket at Leatherhead, making him drop Donnie, who quickly picked the racket up and threw it back at Casey.

"What has become of us?" Splinter sighed and facepalmed. He then noticed the racket that had been laying at his feet since the beginning of the game. A smile spread across his face as he hurled the racket at Shredder's face.

Becca giggled as the plastic projectile hit its target.

Savannah was still behind Tiger Claw. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr,purr,purr"

Tiger Claw grabbed her by her arms and dragged her to Splinter. "This little girl needs a mental institution"

"Yes, I know she does"

Savannah looked up and pointed at Tiger Claw. "Been there, done that, Mittens!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is my little romantic-ish chapter with Raph. After my little conversation with Mikey.**

* * *

"Mikey!" Becca's voice rang throughout the lair.

"What is it, Becks?"

"I came up with a better name for Fishface than you did"

"Oh, really?"

"Señor Sushi! Now, I need to go. I promised Raph I'd let him help me practice"

* * *

Becca silently crept into Raph's room (she wanted to sneak up on him) to find him sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by paper. A cup of colored pencils was on his leftand a pencil sharpener on his right. He was drawing something, emerald greeneyes  
fixed intently on the piece of paper directly in front of him.

Noiselessly, Becca sat down next to Raph, looking at the girl in the drawing. What the girl was holding was enough to tell who she was. Raph was drawing _Becca_.

"Wow" she whispered, breaking the intent silence that had filled the room just seconds earlier.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see how amazing that is. Ofcourse, that's coming from someone who couldn't draw a decent stick figure to save her life"

"That does make it a little less special" he looked at Becca

"What is it?"

"Your eyes"

"What about them?" she pushed her glasses back up on her face.

"They're... _different_ "

"They're just blue. Leo has blue eyes; Mikey has blue eyes; April has blue eyes; you should know what blue eyes look like"

"Your eyes are a different blue. Not dark blue like Leo's,not light blue like Mikey's, not somewhere in the middle like April's. They're almost... _faded._ The kind of color anyone would love to achieve without blending colors"

"Show me more"

Raph pulled a poster sized sketchbook out from under his bed. As Becca carefully flipped through the colorful pages, two pictures caught her eye. One was a picture of her playing her flute with meme-ish letters over her head and cutting into the floralbaseof  
the picture. "Without music, life would B flat"

The other was a How to Train Your Dragon poster. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were in the background, on their dragons, Hiccup was in front of them on Toothless, holding the eye. Next to him was Becca. She was riding a silver, purple,and  
black ( **A/N: the best colors in the UNIVERSE!** ) Deadly Nadder.( **A/N: the best dragon in the UNIVERSE!** ) On the left sleeve of the outfit she wore was the symbol of the dragon riders. On her right arm was the braceletshe  
nevertook off.

"Wow. These are just... _wow!_ They're just amazing! The attention to detail..." She flipped back to the first of the two pictures. "Wait. Is that? How?"

"What?"

"The scar on my left hand from where my brother accidentally cut my hand open. You got it perfectly"

"Hey, Raphie! Come play this game I found!" Mikey called fromin front of the TV, "Ask Becca if she wants to play"

* * *

"Okay" Becca picked up a card, "it says favorite thin about your crush. WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN? There's the fact that he acknowledged the marching band's existence, the way his eyes sparkle in the moonlight, I could go on forever. He's just awesome" shewrapped  
her arms around Raph, whose face was now as red as his mask.

"Awww...MY TURN" Mikey yelled, "fave TV show! All of them!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Favorite musical instrument. Flute. Hands down. Especially when it's played by someone as beautiful as Becca.

Becca felt as if her brain had melted. "Y-you th-think I'm b-beautiful? OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Raphael. Thinks. I'm. Beautiful!"

"Mikey's light blue gaze went back and forth between Raph and Becca. "She's okay, right?"

Raph glanced at Becca, who was still fangirling. "She will be in a little bit. Hopefully" he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. When they finallyseparated, Becca babbled like an idiot for a few seconds and then passed out.

* * *

 **Okay, so my Mom is making me go to bed, so I'm going to stop beast moding through every chapter. Good night.**


End file.
